creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Savage Lotor
Lotor is the older brother of Narica and, like her and the rest of their extended family, he serves (or rather, in his case, served) as a botanist at the Great Botanical Garden, specifically digging plots for new plantlife and irrigation ditches, drilling necessary wells, maintaining paths through the various rooms of the gardens and merging vegetation through grafting when necessary. He loved his family dearly, especially his wonderful sister Narica, whom he was always a little bit overprotective of. Unfortunately, Goth was well aware of the great strides that had occurred in bringing back true plantlife within the facility and deemed it necessary to be destroyed in his efforts to subjugate mankind. To this effect he infected several swarms of beedrones that were on their way to the facility, carrying with them new seeds intended for germination. These bees, once they successfully cleared the security gates, were then activated as Mavericks by Goth's viral code, ramping up their aggression only enough to warrant the employees within to check on the swarm. They sent in Crustacean, who was ill-prepared to taken on so many infected beedrones, quickly becoming infected himself. With that, he went on a rampage throughout the facility. Realizing what was going on, Lotor raced to stop Crustacean from doing irreparable harm to the flora that they had reconstituted. Though he put up a good fight, his signature weapon was melee-oriented only and left him at a disadvantage against Crustacean, who was stronger, could fire off his claw as a projectile and could control the plants through manipulation of the nanobots implanted within to help keep them alive easier. Lotor's weapon energy tank was cracked and he was unable to utilize his weapon any longer, leaving him to eventually be injured. Weakened, he fled. He would continue to perform guerrilla strikes on Crustacean and various infected mechaniloids as the Goth Virus infection took hold within him, well into the time Tempo had arrived on-scene to question Narica. [[image:Crab-Eating Raccoon.jpg|thumb|The origin species of Lotor: the Crab-Eating Raccoon (Procyon cancrivorus)]] Tempo would subsequently only catch glimpses of him during his race to reach Narica, believing her to be the local Maverick despite several battles with Bio Crustacean. When Tempo was knocked temporarily unconscious by Crustacean at the Yggdrassil tree, Lotor finally revealed himself, still possessing a protective, if corrupted, personality over his sister. After tearing Crustacean's innards out with his own teeth he turned his attention to Tempo as the potential threat stood back up. Tempo was forced to defend himself as Lotor lost all control of himself and finally went fully Maverick, ending in Lotor's destruction. Tempo was then surprised when Lotor's explosion left no remains to scan his signature weapon off of, but as thanks for saving her life, Narica offered him her own weapon, the Sunspot Aura. Despite the fact that Narica chose to travel with Tempo and not hold her brother's decommissioning against her savior, she continues to mourn her brother. Behind the scenes *Lotor is based on an crab-eating raccoon. However, he is named after the common raccoon. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Fanon Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Robots Category:Reploids Category:Temproids Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Bosses